A new change of taste
by Harmon.IslesFan
Summary: Jane Rizzoli was known as the cool kid. Her personality was not a girly girl but, as a tomboy instead. She was gay and proud of it. She was keeping it a secrect intill Maura Isles, new girl on the block and school changes her ways. She tries to get Maura to like her. Will it work or, Will it be Maura who makes the move? T for now. M later
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**A/N - Taking a small brake from my other stories and doing this one. I promised myself that, I would keep up with this story no matter what. I need reviews Guys, So, Help me out?**_

* * *

Jane Rizzoli was well known to the school. She was bad ass, smooth talker and, is a tomboy. She hangs out with most of the boys that are eaither in her gym class, or, in her regular classes. She gets detention all the time and, tries to make a move to fit in. She has a different taste in her lifestyle though that, no one knows. She's gay and she's proud of it. Her mother, Angela, Suspects it but, dosn't question her daugther. She didn't want her walking out on her even if she did approve. She wants grand childeren eaither way. Her father however, would not approve and the whole thing would blow out of purpotion. Angela didn't want that so, she kept her mouth shut about it. The raven haired grown women walked into the living room swiftly and sat right next to her brother Frankie, who adored her. He always looked up towards his sister and wants to be like her when he grows up. She smiled down towards him as she punched him playfully. They both laughed as there dog jumped up in between them as they petted her. Frank, looked at his two kids and wondered what happened to Tommy. Tommy was in a mental hospital and, was doing a lot better these days. Angela came around the concer of the staircase and stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted a small fragile women standing on the sidewalk outside the house. She had honey-blonde hair and was the same age as Jane. Angela opened the door as she grabbed her jacket and closed the front door. She ran towards the women as she blonde looked up and jumped when she saw the women running towards her. She was about to go but was stopped but Angela. Maura looked up towards her with her tear streaked face.

* * *

"W...Who are you? I'll give you money."

"Oh sweetie. I looked through the window of my home over there and, saw you out here all by yourself, and, it's freezing out here."

Maura looked confused at the moment. Was this women actually trying to be nice to her? Maura let out a soft sigh witch let out a cold breath of air. She shrugged a bit and looked towards the street with her home. She looked towards the strange women as she spotted two childeren of her age looking through the living room window at her. They where watching them confused and worried. Jane, however came outside with her mother as she stood besides the women.

"Hello, I'm Jane. What are you doing out here on your own?"

"Oh um. I...I'm Maura Isles. I just moved here 24 hours ago and I still havn't founded my ways towards my home. My mother and father must be worried sick about me."

Jane laughed all of a sudden at the girls innocents. Angela gave Jane a look that made her shut up in a sighed and started to walk away from the Rizzoli family. She knew she would be made fun of her social awkardness and big brain. She couldn't help but spit out random facts about anything. Jane ran up towards her to catch up to walk her home. Maura looked next to her as Jane smiled.

"Heym sorry about before. It's just that, I never had a girl like you talk to me before. You see, I'm a tomboy..."

"You mean, you dress and act like a boy right? Because, it does suit you quite will in fact."

Jane blushed at this and nodded. Maura smiled sweetly as they stopped infront of her home. Jane gapshed at the house. It was no house, it was the mansion that was emptied out long ago from a fire. She looked at Maura who shurgged again.

"My family is rich but, they don't stay long enough around to apprecate things in life. You see, My mother is an artist and my father travels a lot around the world. So, most of the time i'm left alone. I'm adopted so, I gusse they must not love me as much."

Jane felt terrible for this girl. She didn't know what to say, or even do for that matter. She putted a hand on her shoulder to so some sign of affection.

"Listen, if you ever need a friend, i'm here."

"Friends? We just ment Jane. I mean, I, never had a friend before in my life. What should I do? I studied that friendship can be quite complacated with drama and stuff."

Jane sighed as her mother was calling her from down the street. Maura smiled and walked towards the gates as they opened to her home. She turned back.

"I'll talk to you tomommrrow."

Maura turned and walked towards her home as Jane walked down the street with a smile. She was going to go out with Maura and she has a plan that she knows that it will actually work.

* * *

A/N - Welll, Good start? Crappy? Let me know what you guys think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N - I had a copy of this chapter in my Document but, it got deleted. I'm happy because, I didn't like the idea that it was going.

* * *

The next day, was not a good day for Maura Isles. She waked up around 6:30am. She looked towards the dark sky in her bedroom window. She felt alone right now but though of her new friend, Jane just down the street. This made Maura feel alive once again but also felt she was being played. She pulled the blanket from her and set her feet to her carpet white floor. It felt nice to the touch under her smooth feet. She went over to her Tourtious, Bass and feed him his strawberry's for breakfeast. She, went into the shower to freashing up a bit and went to her room. She went to her closet and tried her best to decide witch outfit Jane would like the most on her. She smiled brightly when she saw the pink outfit she always adored. She grabbed it and put it on while curling her hair and applaying her makeup. Once she was satsifyied with her taste, she soon ran down the stairs only to be stopped by her mother, Constance. Maura looked confused on why her mother was there this early in the morning.

"Hello dear. I just wanted to stop by to see how you where settling in. Do you like your new home?"

Maura sighed. She knew it was to good to be true for her mother to just stop by and say hello. The blonde nodded and smiled the fake smile she could put on. Constance, how ever didn't catch it and nodded towards the door. Maura let out the breath she didn't know she was holding when her mother walked out the door. She was glad and sad at the same time. She went to make her bowl of cereal as her favorite song came on the radio. It was_** Fun - Some nights**_. This song always pumped up Maura when she was in a bad mood. She smiled and hummed to the beat as she ate Trix. She knows she shouldn't eat it because, it had full of surgar but, she needed it in order to make it through the first day at school. She moved along to the beat of the song and sung a few parts out loud because she got carried away. Jane, was walking passed Maura's home when she saw her through the window dancing and singing on her own. Jane laughed a bit at this but adored this. She shocked her head and snorted. _**What the hell am I thinking Rizzoli? Your a tomboy, not a girly girl. Leave the poor girl alone**. _Jane said in her head. She sighed and walked past her home quickly as Maura walked out the door still singing the song and dancing in a happy mood. She was so happy, but once she walked towards the school, her mood darkened. Not because she didn't want to go, but the kids where already making fun of her as soon as they saw her. Maura sighed softly as a kid came up to her and smiled sweetly. Maura though she could be a friend as she smiled back as well.

"Hello. I'm Christina Regina. I'm your classmate. Are you really like a walking Wikipedia?" The other girls looked on with Christina.

"Um, I'm sorry. I'm Maura Isles. And Wikipedia is always wrong and incorrect. I'm sometimes 100% accurate with my notes and my choice of words."

The girls behind Christina laughed as she laughed as well. Christina then saw the tears in the hazel eyes as she quickly stopped laughing along with the others.

"Hey, I'm sorry Maura. It was mean I know. Want to hang out at lunch with me and my group?"

They looked at Maura with a hopefull manner. Maura smiled and nodded excited she gotten into a group of friends already. They high fived each other and Maura as they walked away from her. Jane saw this and quickly went to Maura as the hazel eyes brighting up from the sight of the Chocolate ones. They both grinnied at each other.

"So, I see you ment the class queen. How did she take it to you?"

"Oh, She's nice Jane really. You need to get to know her more."

"Maura, I've been going to school with her ever sience I can remember. She's the class bitch."

"Language Jane. And honistly I like her. So leave me alone with her okay?"

Jane sighed and nodded. She walked Maura to her first class as the bell soon rung. Maura's teacher Mr. Ross was waiting outside the door to see his brand new student.

"Hello..." Maura looked down at her Schedual. " . I'm Maura Isles. Pleasure to meat you."

"Pleasure is all mine ."

"Sir, You have a problem with your heart don't you?"

Jane quickly moved away from the two and headed to her own class in a hurry trying not to laugh out loud at Maura's Social akwarness.

"I...I um, that's none of your bussniess ."

"But, I can tell by the way you are breathing. Your pressure in your chest collaberates in a different form than normal breathing Ryhmas.."

"Yes, Well. In you go."

gave Jane a death glare as she snickered from her classroom and walked in as they both started class.

* * *

After classes, Maura ment up with Jane in the halls. Once she stopped to see her, her face was freash with tears. Maura quickly tapped her shoulder as Jane jumped a mile and looked over to the blonde. Jane gave her a crocky smile as she whipped her tears away with the back of her scared hand. Maura noticed this and held Jane's hand and ran her thumb gently over the scare. Jane sighed at the sudden comfort and smiled.

"They hurt sometimes."

"What happened to them honey?"

Jane blushed at the sudden nickname. No one, even her mother called her that. Maura looked worried towards Jane and she sighed deeply.

"I, I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later okay?"

Maura nodded understanding as a black boy came up towards Jane as they both smiled towards each other.

"Hey Jane, Ready for a game of football with me and your bro Frankie? He's down there already with Vince, Tommy and Sean."

Jane nodded happy and shut her locker pulling her big backpack over her shoulder.

"You want to come Maura?"

The blonde shocked her head no. Frost smirked playfully.

"You sure? I'm sure Jane would love you to stare at her ass through out the game."

"FROST!"

Maura was confused as they both laughed. Maura loved Jane and she was thinking about that perfect round bottom. She sighed heavily and dreamily as they both caught this and Jane was very embarrssed.

"Well, See you at home Maura."

They both parted ways as Maura looked behind her one last time. She saw those hips sawying with her perfect ass. Maura chuckled and smirked. She knew she was going to have to have a hard time getting into Jane Rizzoli's Stubborn mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

** When Jane and her brothers where walking home from the field they just played on, they heard a distress cry. Jane of course the oldest, jumped into action and ran towards the broken sound. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the person who was trapped in a car near an old tree. Jane told the boys to call 911 and to stay back as she ran towards the car. She went to the driver's seat and frowned when the women was trapped in the car. Jane tried to get the door un-jammed and did without ease. She quickly pulled the small fragile women out from the wheel and laid her down on the grass to get her air. Once she was claim and collected she looked towards Jane as she gasphed at who it was.**

**"G...Grandma?"**

**"Oh, Oh my sweet child. Thank you!" **

**The grandmother hugged Jane close as she was confused. Her grandmother was dead wasn't she? She pulled away quickly searching her eyes for something to let her know she was there with her. But, they where black with no eye balls.**

* * *

Jane shot up from her nightmare and cryied softly to herself. She had the dream again and it will always be her nightmare. She was the person who let her grandmother die. She sighed deeply and looked at her scars from that day. They where from trying to get her out of the burning car and from a killer. She held her knees close and let her head lay on them. She looked towards her blanking clock that read 4:00am. She sighed deeply thanking God it was the weekend. She didnt' want to get out of bed or even her room for that matter. She walked towards the window and opened the window to a ceratan point where it will blow some type of breeze in. Once Jane was happy with what the wind was bringing, she turned on her overnight lamp and wrote in her Dairy.

_November 13th, 2000_

_Dear Diary,_

_I had that dream again. The one I told you about. I don't know why it keeps comming back to me. Is it a way of Nanna telling me that it's my fault for her death? Or is it a way of telling me that someone wanted her killed? Well eaither way, I can't help her. She haunts me even in my sleep. I pass by that site everyday and I still remember that day. Frankie always asked me what was wrong. Thank you God he dosen't remember that awfull day. I just told him this was grandma's resting place. He laughed and said that she was buried in the graveyard. If he only knew the truth, that his sister killed her. When Maura looked at my scars on my hands, I just told her i'll talk to her later about it. How can I confront her that I am a killer? Ma tells me it was never my fault, but it was my fault. I KNOW IT IS! _

_Love,_

_Jane Clementime Rizzoli _

* * *

Jane shut her diary and locked it with the speical lock her mother gave her. She hid her dairy pretty well from her family not wanting anyone to invade her privicy. She knew she had to face Maura about the accident sooner or later but, not now. She tooken a shower and gotten dress. She left the house before anyone had waken up and walked towards the site it all happened. Jane let out a sob and felled to her knees on the grass that was still burnt and some car parts where still there. She cryied heavily as she felt a soft warm hand on her shoulder. She turned and jumped when she saw it was her grandmother, who smiled sweetly at her as she kneeled down beshides her grandchild.

"Sweetie, My sweet Surgar pie. It's not your fault for my sudden death. Someone didn't want me alive anymore and well, you know the rest."

Jane shaking her head no. This was in her immaganation. She knew it was to good to be true.

"Grandma. I...I pulled you out."

* * *

Jane shows the women her scared hands as her nanna tooked them gently as she could. Jane winched in pain and looked away ashamed. Her grandmother held the child close to her as Jane sobbed heavily into the soft warm arms she misses so much. Maura heard the sobbing and walked towards the window and saw the raven haired girl sitting on the patch of burnt grass with an old women. Maura got dressed and headed towards Jane careful not t scare her. Jane jumped though and looked at Maura embarrsed and ashamed.

"Jane, Who are you talking to?"

Jane looked towards her grandmother but she was gone as Jane sighed heavily.

"It was my grandmother who died here."

"Jane. That's highly inlogical. Dead people don't turn into Ghosts or anything like that. We can't see them or hear them."

Jane sighed and stood Maura walked her towards her home. She needed to make sure Jane was alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

When Jane sat down on the soft warm couch that looked so appeling, Maura sat down along with her after setting a fire in the fireplace near the living room. Jane sighed a soft sigh and sunk deep into the couch trying to warm up and clenched her hands. They hurt from the cold and, she couldn't un-clench them for some reason. Maura saw the struggle as she gently laid her soft, warm delicate hands on Jane's. Soon, they began to warm up from Maura rubbing her thumb gently over the scars as it sooth the pain. Jane sighed relaxing and was about to fall asleep from exushting. Maura smiled sweetly like an angel would smile and gently guided Jane to her bedroom. She stripped Jane and dressed her in what clothes she could find that would fit her. She led Jane to her Queen size bed. Jane pulled away and went to the bed and crashed into the pillow sighing deeply snuggling down into the warm cool sheets as Maura pulled the wool blanket over Jane as she smiled down at the chocolate brown eyes. Jane was fast asleep and was happy. Maura left her alone and went downstairs to feed Bass. Her phone was ringing as she answered it.

"Hello? Isles Speaking."

"Maura? Is Jane with you?" Angela Rizzoli's voice sounded through her ear. She was nervous and was upset.

"Yes, Mrs. Rizzoli. Jane is safe with me and is sleeping soundly in my bed."

"Oh thank god. When I waked up this morning, she was gone."

"Yes, she was at the site I gusse her grandmother passed away..."

"Oh dear. She's been guilty ever since that day. I've been telling her that, it's not her fault and she died of sudden impact."

"I've told her that, but she's so stubborn she doesn't want to hear it. Her hands where hurting. So, I soothed them with my thumb. She seems so comfortable with me. But, we just meant..."

"Your lucky . Jane is stubborn and only wants to hang with the guys. You are very lucky.'

* * *

Jane was awake when she heard the conversation. She had woken up when she felt the warmth of Maura's hand leave her cheek. She slowly sat up tired, and emotionally stress. She sighed deeply and rubbed her tired eyes and shuffled to hear the conversation a bit better. She saw the angel pacing in the only lit room talking to someone on the other line. Jane sat down on the carpet stares.

"Oh Maura, She's so kind. She's just so stubborn to show it. She wants to, be a rock."

"Mrs. Rizzoli. Jane is kind to me. She treats me like I'm an Angel. I've never felt so alive."

Jane smiled at Maura's voice and what she just said. Jane as quite as she could, sneaked up behind Maura and wrapped her arms gently around her small waist. Maura jumped a mile but settled down when she felt the soft rough hands. She turned over at her and smiled sweetly and laid her head on Jane's strong stiff shoulder when she hear Angela say,

"I want to talk to my Janie. I want to know if she's alright.'

"She's fine, Mrs Rizzoli. She just needs lots of rest. She'll be back in no time."

"Well, okay then. Night ."

"Night Mrs. Rizzoli."

Maura finally hung up the phone and let out a moan when Jane had slipped her hand into her skirt. Jane grinnined and laughed when Maura blushed deeply and pulled away.

"Not yet Jane. We need to go on a propure date."

"Alright, Maura Isles, Would you like to do on a romantic first date with me?

Maura hesitated at first and blinked when she saw the puppy dog pout. This made her laugh like crazy and hugged Jane close nodding her head into the shoudler. Jane smirked and gave a thumbs up to Frost who, was standing outside the window the whole time without Maura knowing he was there. He grinned happy and fled when Maura turned around to see what Jane was looking at. When she saw noting, she shrugged it off and giggled like a school girl.

"Where would the lady want to go to?

"You mean, where would I like to go to. Mr. Adverb Janie."

Maura smirked as Jane laughed her rashpy laugh. Oh how Maura loved that sweet laugh. She could die on it. Jane said she had to go to her home to make sure her mother didn't freak out on her. She giggled and nodded as Jane kissed her on the cheek and Maura blushed like a red rose. Jane smiled and closed the door making her way home. Maura sighed dreaminly and slid down the door and place her hand on the cheek Jane just kissed. Oh yea, She was going to have a hell of a time with her.


End file.
